


When the Sea meets the Sky

by EclipseOfTheWild



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Considering it's me, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Just two boys talking about their girls uwu, Light Angst, Surprisingly light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfTheWild/pseuds/EclipseOfTheWild
Summary: Legend is missing from camp, but maybe just this once, it won't lead to ruin.Aka Sky and Legend bonding over their love interests
Relationships: Legend & Sky, Sky/Sun (Mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	When the Sea meets the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A fluff fic? From me of all people?? Yeah, unheard of, but I hope you guys enjoy anyways!

Birds chirped happily overhead, a peaceful quiet settled over the forest. It was a calm day; the sun was shining, providing a dappled light as it peeked through the dense leaves of the trees. Nine heroes were currently taking advantage of the unusually nice day and lounging around camp.

However, one of them was missing.

Sky had noticed Legend slip out of camp a while ago, but he wasn’t too concerned, since he knew the other boy could take care of himself. Though, as time passed, he found that he was curious about whatever Legend was up to.

He gazed at the others, watching as Warriors chased Wind around camp, both of them laughing heartily. Time was watching the exchanged with a soft smile. Twilight appeared to be scolding Wild, who somehow managed to get a bunch of twigs tangled in his hair, along with some scrapes.

Four and Hyrule seemed to be keeping off to the side, away from the chaos, which was unusual for Hyrule, but they both seemed to be content chatting quietly.

Pushing off from the tree he was leaning on, he ventured into the forest where Legend had wandered off to. A cool breeze pushed between the trees, ruffling his hair playfully. The leaves above him swayed gently, as if waving to him.

Just ahead of him, he could see critters scuttling through the grass, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. They quickly scattered as he approached, their natural instinct sending them running for safety. As he searched for Legend, he whistled a song to himself, the memory of a harp playing along with him in the back of his mind.

He could almost picture a blonde-haired girl in a long, white dress, smiling softly as her fingers gracefully glided over a golden harp. It made him sigh softly in contentment.

Eventually, he came across the edge of the forest, which opened up to a grassy cliff side. Flowers dotted the area, decorating the ground with reds and blues. There sitting on the edge, a pink flower gripped loosely in his hand, was Legend.

Sky smiled, quietly approaching his friend.

“So, what brings you all the way up here?” He asked, making the other startle slightly.

Legend moved a bit to the right, a silent invitation for Sky to join him, “Oh, uh, I don’t know, just…enjoying the view I guess.” 

Taking a seat next to the pink-haired boy, the two sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the world below them. Birds flew by, tiny specks of what he assumed to be animals moved across the ground. The wind was slightly stronger there because they weren’t in the forest, but it was still nice.

Finally, Legend breathed out, shifting slightly, “So is there a reason you decided to follow me all the way out here?”

“I guess I was just curious, it’s not like you to suddenly wander off by yourself.”

“Oh.” 

“So, is there something on your mind?” Sky asked kindly, smiling.

Legend pursed his lips, drumming his fingers against his leg, “Not particularly.”

The other boy hummed to himself, not quite believing him, but choosing not to push him on it. A comfortable quiet fell over the two once more as they stared out at the setting sun. Sky glanced over at Legend, seeing the longing in his eyes as he looked ahead, his mind clearly elsewhere.

He knew that look. 

“Have I ever told you about Sun?” Sky spoke up suddenly.

Legend turned to him after he spoke, deadpanning, “I think you’ve told _everyone_ about Sun.” He snarkily replied.

Sky wasn’t deterred by his attitude, pressing forward. 

“We’ve known each other since we were kids, we were best friends. We did everything together; we flew together, played together, laughed together…” He paused, “cried together.” 

“What’s your point?” the other boy snapped.

“I don’t have one.” Sky said simply, “She just means everything to me. I’d do just about anything for her; I’d go through hell and back if she asked me to. I love her with all my heart.”

Legend’s eyes softened for a moment, before his expression became more guarded, “Good for you.”

“After my quest ended, we decided to build a kingdom on the surface. She wanted to do it with me by her side, and that made me so happy. Before I got whisked away from my world and we all met, I was going to propose, actually.” He smiled, reminded of the small velvet box that sat in his bag.

The pink-haired boy licked his lips nervously, staying silent for a moment as he averted his gaze.

“Do you miss her?”

Sky’s smile dimmed a bit, “Yeah, I do. I don’t regret coming through that portal, or meeting you guys, but I guess I feel like I abandoned her at times. She’s probably worried.” He decided to take a risk, “What about you?”

“Me? What about me?” 

“You know…is there someone that’s weighing on your mind?”

Legend didn’t reply, turning to stare back at the setting sun. For a minute Sky was worried he had pushed too far when the other finally spoke.

“Her name was Marin.”

The chosen hero didn’t speak, he only waited.

“She…I didn’t know her for that long, honestly I only knew her for a little while.” Legend sighed, “But in the little time we were together, she made me so happy…even as I traveled through dungeons and battled enemies, I’d always think of her.”

“I don’t know what it was, but something drew me to her.” He reached up with his hand, resting it on his heart, “In such a short time, I think I managed to fall in love with her.”

“What was she like?” Sky asked gently, tone soft.

The other boy looked down, “She was beautiful, with her long red hair, and her blue dress, and the little flower she always had in her hair. She saved me when I shipwrecked on her…island. She was so kind, and she was always _there_ for me.” 

A small smile crept onto his face, “Sometimes we’d play together, she’d sing and I’d play the ocarina. We became good friends, I think. Just…there was never enough time for it to ever grow further than that.”

Sky understood the implications of that statement. Though, surprisingly, the smile didn’t leave Legend’s face.

“I don’t think she’d want me to grieve for her though, she finally got her wish, anyways. I should be happy for her.” He looked up at the sky, “She gets to soar up there, to be free, like she always wanted to. I just miss her sometimes.”

The chosen hero let a smile of his own grace his face as he looked the other boy, “I have a feeling that, even if it isn’t in this lifetime, you’ll meet again, someday.”

Legend nodded, “Well, until that day comes, I guess I’ll just have to keep on dealing with you assholes, huh?” He smirked, but his eyes held no malice, only a playful fondness. 

“I guess so.” Sky grinned.

The two sat quietly for moment, “Don’t expect me to do sappy shit like this again, but…could you tell me more about Sun?”

Sky’s eyes widened, expression filled with glee. Without a moment’s hesitation, he launched into talking about his Sun, leaving no details out as he gushed happily about his beloved. 

They stayed on the cliff’s edge for a long time, Legend letting the other boy talk as he continued to watch the horizon. He had to admit to himself that it was nice to have someone to talk to, to just sit around and chat for a while.

When he first joined the group, Legend had told himself he wouldn’t get attached, but they all grew on him somehow. Not that he would admit that to them. This time, he promised, he wouldn’t lose them. Not like he had lost her.

Sky snapped him out of his thoughts, “Hey, you said Marin sang, right?”

He nodded, “Yeah! It was so pretty, when I first heard it, I honestly thought I had heard an angel…” Legend smiled, “Maybe she was an angel. She definitely looked like one, like a fiery angel, sweet and passionate.”

The other boy grinned, “I’d love to hear more about her!”

He looked at the rapidly setting sun, the sky already fading into twilight, “Well…maybe another time, it’s getting late, we should probably head back.” It wasn’t a refusal. 

As they finally stood up to head back to camp, Legend stopped suddenly.

“Legend? Is everything okay?”

He nodded, “Yeah…just…thank you. It was…nice…to be able to talk with you. I’m…glad that we’re friends.”

Sky smiled softly.

“Don’t tell the others I said that, I don’t need them thinking I’m becoming soft or something.” Legend grumbled, much to the other boy’s apparent amusement.

“Alright, I won’t…friend.”


End file.
